


And leaving me whole

by JustSomeMusings



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Because I don't even know, Emotional Porn, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Some Cursing, Someone take my laptop away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in the cockpit of the Striker Eureka based on this <a href="http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=149342#t149342">prompt</a> over at the pacificrimkinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And leaving me whole

**Author's Note:**

> This did not get edited, so I'm gonna apologize now lol 
> 
> Also everyone can thank my friend Amanda for the rimming. Pacific Rim, rimming. Yup. That's how that happened.

It was supposed to be routine maintenance. The Jaeger pilots work in pairs to double check the cockpit area. A person from the actual team and a person from a separate work together to do the check to make sure nothing is missed. There is a schedule drawn up by Tendo for the reviews that take place at least twice a week. The pilots get mixed up a lot and sometimes get mixed in with recruits to show them the ropes. 

But this. This is the first time Chuck has been paired with Raleigh since everything happened. 

It’s the first time since Chuck came out of the ocean in an escape pod, which Pentecost shoved him in, not breathing. The first since Raleigh swam to his pod and feverishly fought his way inside an almost welded shut pod to revive him. The first since Chuck woke up to his father holding his hand while his sleeping face lay next to Chuck’s. The first since Max was allowed to climb up into his hospital bed, so that Chuck could bury his face in his fur. It’s their first inspection together since the months of treatments and therapies for radiation sickness, four broken ribs, and a fractured femur. 

It’s the first since he was well enough to take a few steps without anyone assisting him. It’s the first since Raleigh tenderly enfolded his cheeks and kissed him after those steps. It’s the first since Chuck twisted his fingers in Raleigh’s t-shirt and kissed him back like he was going to disappear. They turned into something after that. He’s not really sure what. They’ve never talked about it, but whatever it is deep and potent and everything. There aren’t really words. He remembers Raleigh getting asked once. He remembers Raleigh looking him in the eye and saying that Chuck is the one. Chuck’s pretty convinced that, that is as close as they are ever going to get in describing this. 

The inspection is less an inspection and more Raleigh pushing Chuck up against panels, walls, corners, anything really and kissing the daylights out of him. Chuck manages to gasp and wiggle out of grasp with a smirk as he flits away to check on something. He is, as Raleigh always reminds him with a growl in his ear, a tease. Honestly, it doesn’t surprise him when Raleigh slides his palms up the heated skin of his back pushing up his shirt in the process. The kiss to his C7 does though. It sends a jolt from his system, as it always does. 

Raleigh’s hands slip from his back to his front and splay across his stomach to pull Chuck back into chest and cradle him close. Chuck slips his hands on top of Raleigh’s and twines their fingers together in a move that gets a hum of approval from where Raleigh’s buried his face in Chuck’s neck. Chuck sighs at the kisses pressed deep into the skin up his neck and into the angle of his jaw. Raleigh nudges at Chuck’s jaw to get him to turn because he’s dying to kiss him.

He’s always dying to kiss him. 

It’s the intense connection. It links them together almost like a drift would, only kissing Chuck feels more powerful than drifting ever has. When he’s kissing Chuck he’s lost in him. In his lips, his teeth, his tongue. He’s lost in his desire, his emotions, his heart. He falls for Chuck again every time he kisses him. He knows Chuck feels it too when he gets an answering smile when Chuck presses back. 

It’s not like their earlier makeout sessions. It’s slow, languid, profound. Raleigh pulls Chuck as far as he can against his chest. He wants him close. He needs him close. Chuck moans into Raleigh’s mouth when he nips at Chuck’s full lower lip. He starts pushing up their joined hands to push Chuck’s shirt higher in an effort to get it off completely. They part briefly to get it out of the way before Chuck quickly turns to face Raleigh and bury one hand in his hair and the other in is shirt to tug him back into a kiss. 

Raleigh’s hands settle on Chuck’s hips, thumbs brushing the edge of Chuck’s jeans before settling in to press against Chuck’s hipbones. The noise he gets out of that action has him pressing them harder to hear it again. Has him circling his thumbs like he can make Chuck always feel his fingers there. Can always feel him there. He wants Chuck to know that he’ll always be there. Wants him to feel it. 

Chuck gasps when they part and works at Raleigh’s pants before even thinking about his shirt. Impatient little minx. Raleigh chuckles and pulls off Chuck’s shirt, while he lets him contend with his zipper. He reels Chuck back by tugging on his wrists to kiss him again and get his hands to still. He successfully distracts Chuck from his mission, so he can complete his own in the form of getting Chuck out of his pants. It’s easier said than done because Chuck tends to forget he has pants on and starts whining about Raleigh not being in him. It’s insanely adorable and also really fucking hot. He heads it off this time by guiding Chuck’s arms around his waist, so he can get Chuck out of his pants. 

Chuck whimpers and his fingers dig in when Raleigh’s knuckle brush against his jean clad erection as he undoes the button. He makes sure he drags his fingers along Chuck as he drags his zipper down. Chuck presses forward to gain more friction. He outright moans when Raleigh breaks the kiss to push Chuck’s jeans out of the way completely. He steps out of the jeans and they get tossed to the side. Raleigh kisses Chuck’s inner thigh before moving to sit on the ground. He smiles up at Chuck when he feels hands on his face and returns the kiss when it’s pressed to his lips. 

He gets a lapful of very gorgeous Chuck a few seconds later. Chuck grins as he buries one hand in the short hairs at the nape of Raleigh’s neck and softly runs his fingers through them. Raleigh loves that. Chuck loves how much of a comfort it’s become for the two of them. Raleigh’s almost purring into his neck. Chuck can’t help, but smile when he feels the kiss pressed against his pulse point. He grins when he feels hands slip around to cup his ass. He rolls into them in one sinuous move that presses down on all the right places that have Raleigh groaning. In seconds he’s on his back having the sense kissed out of him, while Raleigh’s attempts to push his pants out of the way. 

He’s failing spectacularly until Chuck decides to help him. As soon as they’re off Raleigh takes them both in hand and jacks them nice and slow. Chuck’s grip on Raleigh’s back tightens until he’s sure there are going to be marks indented in it forever. He’d love it if they were. Everyone would know then. Would know about how Raleigh could make Chuck lose his mind, how he could make Chuck feel like the only person in the entire world with just a look or a kiss, how safe he made Chuck feel. It’s all in the marks. It’s in the ones he knows Raleigh will have after this and in the one he can feel Raleigh leaving on his neck. 

He whines when Raleigh’s hand leaves them, but moans when it reaches back to press a finger against him. He’s almost feverish in his desire to get that finger inside him. He presses back against it, but Raleigh keeps it dancing just out of his reach. He groans in frustration. Raleigh hushs him and whispers about patience and trust. He whispers about having Chuck and about keeping him safe. He whispers love. It’s that, that makes Chuck grip Raleigh’s face and pull him into a kiss. It’s that kiss that makes Raleigh press his dry finger in just a bit. It’s enough to have Chuck clamoring for more. 

He doesn’t press more. He pulls away. He’s too afraid of hurting Chuck to actually try anything dry. Instead he presses kisses down Chuck’s heaving chest. He presses one to the tip of Chuck’s erection, which has Chuck pressing up towards his mouth. Normally he would love to. He loves the way taking Chuck in his mouth makes the other man lose control. He loves the feel of him. The taste. But tonight. Tonight he’s got a plan. One they haven’t done before. 

He hears Chuck’s noise of confusion when he bypasses his cock. He pushes against the back of Chuck’s thighs until he’s lifted his feet off the ground. The quickened breathing lets him know that Chuck has an idea of where this is heading. Raleigh nips at the sensitive spot right behind the boys. He hears the chocked off moan that probably means that Chuck is biting his lip. The first lick to Chuck’s hole has him gasping. Raleigh takes that as encouragement and brushes a long stripe against Chuck. He mouths and sucks at the little ring of muscle until gives away enough for him to slip his tongue in. That has Chuck clenching around him, moaning, and weaving his fingers in his hair. He starts a slow rhythm with his tongue. Chuck keens. His fingers tighten to where it’s painful, but there’s no way in hell Raleigh’s going to stop if this is the reaction he’s getting. 

Chuck can’t seem to stop rocking into the sensation. He can’t get enough of Raleigh sucking and licking at him. He doesn't want that wicked tongue to stop circling his rim and slinking inside him. It’s making him push back against it. Want more. Want deeper. The scrape of teeth almost has him coming on the spot. He has no idea how he made the high pitched noise that just came out of his throat when Raleigh curled his tongue inside him. His back arches. His head tips back. And he swears to God he’ll come if Raleigh actually slips that finger in alongside his tongue instead of just threatening it by tracing his rim. 

When Raleigh finally does slide the finger in Chuck swears the edges of his vision gets fuzzy. He’s not sure what he yells, but whatever it was has Raleigh earnestly finger fucking in time with his tongue. He keeps trying to squirm closer to Raleigh. His thighs are trembling. The hand not in Raleigh’s hair is scrambling to cling to something. He can’t catch his breathe. The constant thrum of pleasure is stinging down and sparking in his belly. Close. He’s so close. 

And Raleigh’s gone. What the hell? Chuck manages to get to his elbows to find Raleigh, so he can kill him, right as he feels the swipe of a tongue and then two lubed fingers enter him. Raleigh slides up his body to give him a kiss on his shocked lips. He brought lube. The fucker brought lube. Chuck groans. Raleigh fucking planned to fuck him in the Goddamn cockpit of Striker Eureka. Oh for the love of-ok Chuck will forgive him if he curls his fingers against his prostate again. The jolt it sends down his spine is electricity. And the biting kiss on his neck is all heat. 

When the third finger joins in Raleigh watches Chuck throw is head back. Watches his mouth form a silent oh of desire. Watches him shake apart with need. Feels him shift for more. Feels his skin brush against heat and beauty. He feels when flies apart at teasing graze to his nerves. He knows what Chuck wants. He knows that Chuck will start kissing him again soon to get it. He knows that Chuck communicates through those kisses because words are harder for him. He knows the different kinds: the one for hello, the one for love, and the one for please. 

He trails the hand that has been holding Chuck’s hip to his face. He brushes a thumb against his cheekbone. Chuck’s hazed gaze turns to peer at him. He’s flushed a pretty pink. His eyelids flutter and his mouth sings when Raleigh puts insistent pressure on his prostate. Chuck’s fingers burrow into his back and he hopes they bruise imprints into his skin. He wants to feel them even when they’re faded and gone. They mean that Chuck wants to be here with him. He wants that proof buried within him for the rest of his life. 

Chuck surges up. He kisses him. It’s chaste. It’s please. The fingers slide out. And Raleigh slides home. 

Raleigh listens to his name gasped in a reverent tone. Chuck secretes his moans, gasps, whimpers, whines into Raleigh’s heart. He hides his face in Raleigh’s neck and clings as tightly as he can. Raleigh secretes his words into Chuck’s in ear in hopes that they’ll reach his heart and stay buried like treasure. He hopes Chuck hoards them. He knows Chuck does. He knows because those words make Chuck kiss his neck, his face, and his mouth. It’s love this time. 

The pace picks up a little and the thrusts deeper until Chuck’s moans can’t be contained by the space he’s taken up in Raleigh’s shoulder. He bites down hard on scream via a collarbone when Raleigh switches angles and hits his prostate dead on. Raleigh growls, centers himself with a palm to the floor, and pushes. Chuck keens. Harder. Deeper. More. Raleigh can’t help, but comply. He drives forward in hard strokes that have Chuck seeing embers flashing all over his body. Raleigh sets them on fire with a kiss. Raleigh sets them into an inferno when he takes Chuck in hand. One, two, three strokes and twist of a wrist. The inferno consumes him. 

He screams Raleigh’s name. Raleigh whispers his not even a minute later when he’s clenched down over and over again without realizing. Raleigh’s trying not to crush him, but Chuck can see his muscles shaking with the need to rest. He slides his palm along Raleigh’s side until it’s at the small of his back. He presses until Raleigh gets the message. He pillow’s his head over Chuck’s heartbeat. Chuck runs his fingers through Raleigh’s hair in soothing circles. A kiss gets impressed on his scalp. He submerges his sappy smile in Chuck’s chest.

They have to get up. They have to get dressed. They have actually finish inspection. Chuck is also starting to get just how uncomfortable the metal flooring of the Stiker is. Which is severely so. His back is going to be so messed up later. It’ll be so worth it. But he just can’t quite bring himself to move Raleigh. He tugs on Raleigh’s hair until the other man lifts his head to look at him. He must see how desperately he doesn’t want them to be apart right now because Raleigh immediately kisses him. 

He kisses him soft, secret, and with everything he has behind it. 

It’s love. 

It’s safe. 

It’s home.


End file.
